Inuyasha higurashi
Inuyasha is the husband of kagome and the father of Nickycha Kiki sanban and Mickycha Keke sanban his first love love interest was kikyo who he wanted to be with he promise to be by her side always and forever by the shikon no tama to turn him into full human there lives can be with love but how ever it did not last long untill naraku tick them into hateded each other by turning into a fake inuyasha and next turn into a fake kikyo after watching the betray of kikyo inuyasha had no chose but to steal the shikon no tama but was pin to a tree by kikyo arrow for 50 years and Seal into her reincarnation's soul Kagome history As the son of a human woman and the Great Dog Demon, whose name can literally be translated to "dog demon" (犬夜叉), Inuyasha is a half-demon due to him being the son of a human mother and a demon father. He was pinned to a sacred tree for fifty years by a sacred sealing arrow shot by the priestess Kikyō after he attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama. At one time he fell in love with Kikyō, but after the fake Inuyasha Naraku (who was disguised as Inuyasha) this caused Kikyō to want Inuyasha dead for supposedly betraying her.after he felt completely betrayed by Kikyo ( which naraku disguised hisself as Kikyo) Eventually after the spell was broken and he was released from the sacred tree, Inuyasha met Kagome, saying which she was Kikyo and fell in love with her Another half demon named Naraku had been observing them, hoping to steal the Shikon jewel himself. He subsequently tricked them into betraying one another; in Inuyasha's case, he took on the form of Kikyō, and attacked Inuyasha. Because of Naraku's schemes, and their own lack of faith in each other, their relationship ended when Inuyasha broke into Kikyō's village and stole the Shikon jewel. In defense of the village, and to keep him from escaping with the jewel, Kikyō shot Inuyasha with a sacred arrow sealing him to a tree in an seemingly eternal, enchanted sleep. Moments afterward, Kikyō collapses from a wound she received from Naraku—though at first the viewer is lead to believe that Inuyasha wounded her—and she dies within a few short moments. Part of her final instructions to her sister Kaede was to have the jewel burned with her body so that demons and evil men could never use it. As she hiden the jewel for 50 hundred years by her recarnation kagome as well As 50 years has pass a teenage girl name kagome higurashi was pull into another world by a demon who know she had the shikon no tama even she didn't know what she was talking about as she bump into inuyasha who think she was kikyo after hearing her voice trying to kill but seeing kikyo arrow on him thinks to himself he mess kill her kagome told inuyasha she was not this kikyo girl relazed there the slimmer but not the same